Many database software applications allow the creation and utilization of database templates to facilitate the building of solutions using database data. For example, a user may create a template comprising a form or table with appropriate fields to facilitate the input of contact data for doctors employed by a medical facility and may further create another template comprising a table with fields to input patient contact data. Currently however, database applications do not allow for the defining of relationships which specify how database template tables are joined with one or more database tables in an existing database. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.